Konoha's Uzumaki legacy
by Bruteforceisthebest
Summary: Naruto did leave with Jiraiya but what if it wasn't for 3 years what if was for 13 years, and what if he didn't leave at the age of 13 what if he left just a few days after he was born? However when he finally returns Konoha he returns alone. Has the training Jiraiya has given him paid off? And can one person convenience Naruto to stay. (Naruto X ?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I'm back and here with a new story. I actually made this story because I got bored so try not to take the story to seriously. I will be updating this story once in a while but I am mainly going to try and stick to my other story. Anyway if you all enjoy what you saw then please let me know and I'll try to make some more of it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

The white haired male known as Jiraiya was currently walking down the streets of Konoha. As he walked he saw several buildings were destroyed as well as a few villagers that weren't lucky enough to make it to the head of the Hokage's. As he walked down he saw that several people had looks of sadness and despair on their faces. Then again how could they not? After all, they had just lost their leader the Yondaime.

Jiraiya had heard of the devastation that had been caused and came to see if the rumors that he had heard were true. So far most of what he had heard had lived up to the rumors that were floating around the other villages. However, the white haired male stopped as he saw the Hokage mansion. Compared to most of the village is was in the best shape. Jiraiya then walked into the building and began to walk up the steps that lead to the Hokage's room.

When he opened the door he saw a familiar gray-haired male looking out the window. Hearing the door open the male turned his head and saw one of his three former students looking at him. "Jiraiya?" The elderly male asked looking at the white haired male in front of him. "I wasn't expecting you, but since you're here please take a seat," Hiruzen said gesturing to one of the few seats in front of him.

The white haired male nodded hearing this and sat down in front of the elderly male. "I had heard the Konoha had been attacked. I didn't think much of it but then when I got here I had heard that Minato had been killed along with Kushina. Just what exactly happened?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I don't know all of the details but something must have happened when Kushina was giving birth. The Kyuubi managed to break free and went on a rampage throughout Konoha. During its rampage it managed to kill several of our best shinobi as well as Minato and Kushina," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him.

"I see," Jiraiya said as he looked at the male. However, one question came to mind as he looked at the elderly male in front of him. "What of their child? What became of young Naruto?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him. The white haired male had prepared himself for the worst case scenario. Being that Naruto had died with his parents.

"Young Naruto is alive and well, at least from what we can tell," Hiruzen said looking at the white haired male in front of him. Jiraiya sighed hearing this and looked at the male in front of him. "Would you like to see him?" Hiruzen asked looking at the male in front of him. Jiraiya was surprised to hear this and looked at the male in front of him.

The white haired male nodded hearing this. When Hiruzen saw this he smiled and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. When Jiraiya saw this he also stood up and Hiruzen walked to his side and placed his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. When he did he shushined out of the building. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya looked around. He didn't recognize where he was and looked at the male in front of him.

"Where are we?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"We are in my personal home. I haven't managed to find Naruto a new home yet," Hiruzen said as he walked over to a female that at the moment was holding something. Jiraiya could only assume that she was holding Naruto. "Thank you, Mikoto, you may leave," Hiruzen said looking at the young female in front of him.

"As you wish, will you need me to come tomorrow as well? I had Itachi take care of Sasuke today and want to know if I should tell him he needs to watch him tomorrow as well," The female said looking at the gray haired male in front of her.

"I'm sad to say that I will need you to watch over Naruto tomorrow as well," Hiruzen said looking at Mikoto.

"Very well, Hokage-sama if you don't mind me asking who is this?" Mikoto asked looking at the white haired male in front of her.

"He is both an old friend and an old student of mine," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him.

"I see, well if that's all you need then I will be on my way," Mikoto said as she stood up and offered Naruto to Hiruzen. The male carefully reached around and took the small infant from her. When he did Mikoto began to walk away. Hiruzen then turned to Jiraiya and showed him the small child that was wrapped in a small cloth.

"This is Naruto," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. The white haired male looked at the small child in front of him and noticed his bright blonde spiky hair. A sure sign that he was Minato's child. At the moment Naruto had his eyes closed so Jiraiya couldn't see what color they were, however, he could only guess that they were blue. Both Minato and Kushina shared that trait after all.

"Sensei, can I ask why Naruto's here and not in a hospital?" Jiraiya asked looking at the small child.

"Apart from the fact that most of the hospital was destroyed during the attack. I don't think it'd be a good idea to expose Naruto. . . At least not yet," Hiruzen said as he began to sit on the couch that Mikoto had been sitting on.

"Why's that?" Jiraiya asked sitting in a chair across from Hiruzen.

"Well, Naruto is special," Hiruzen said as he began to undo the some of the cloth that was around him. Jiraiya was curious about this and was about to speak. That was until he saw the small child stomach. He saw a very complex seal and recognized the seal as well.

"I see . . . so that's how Minato died?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I'm afraid so, I can't say for certain why he did this, but I'm sure he had his reasons. I don't want to expose Naruto to the rest of the village until my new law has been passed," Hiruzen said looking at his former student.

"What law?" Jiraiya asked looking at the elder male in front of him.

"Minato had many enemies as you and I both know. So what do you think would happen to Naruto if they found out that he had a son?" Hiruzen asked looking at Jiraiya.

"He . . . he'd be hunted for the rest of his life," Jiraiya said looking at the male in front of him. Hiruzen nodded hearing this.

"However a few of the villagers have already expressed their hatred for the Kyuubi. As soon as they find out about Naruto and that he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," Hiruzen began only for the white haired male in front of him to cut him off.

"That's enough, I see your point. So this new law . . . it's meant to protect Naruto then?" Jiraiya asked looking at the elderly male in front of him.

"Not directly, I'm sad to say that the civilian council has my hands tied. I wanted to keep Naruto's seal and parents a secret. They agreed to keep his parents a secret but they believe that everyone has the right to know that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. So we came to a compromise, they will expose to everyone that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him however after that day no one is to talk about him or the Kyuubi again. However I feel that will not stop their hatred towards him," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya.

"I see your point. Seems like you really have your hand tied," Jiraiya said looking at the elderly male in front of him. The elderly male simply nodded hearing this and then his expression suddenly changed as if he had remembered something.

"Please follow me," Hiruzen said looking at the white haired male in front of him. Both of the males then rose from where they were sitting and began to walk through the house with Jiraiya following behind Hiruzen. The elderly man then walked up to a small bed and laid Naruto down on it. The elderly male then shushined away.

Jiraiya was shocked to see this and sighed. as he waited for his former sensei to return he looked down at the young blonde in front of him. 'He really does look like Minato,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked at the young male in front of him. The white haired male then once again heard a puff of smoke behind him and turned around to see Hiruzen looking at him.

Jiraiya then noticed that the elderly male also had a small scroll in his hand. As soon as he noticed this Hiruzen held up the scroll and began to explain. "Minato asked that if I saw you before next month that I give this to you. I don't know why but he asked that no one apart from you be allowed to look at it," Hiruzen said offering Jiraiya the scroll.

"I see, what if I didn't show up within the next month?" Jiraiya asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Then he asked me to ensure that the scroll is destroyed," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. The white haired male nodded hearing this and took the scroll from Hiruzen. When he did he looked at it for a moment before he put the scroll in his pocket.

"So when does this new law of yours pass?" Jiraiya asked looking at Hiruzen. When he asked this Hiruzen's expression darkened slightly and he looked at Jiraiya and sighed.

"It's supposed to pass in three days," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. Hearing this Jiraiya also became a little upset and looked at the male in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jiraiya asked looking at Hiruzen. When he asked this Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head. Seeing this Jiraiya sighed and looked at him. "I see, well I only stopped by to see if the rumors of Konoha being attacked were true. I'll be gone in a few days," Jiraiya said looking at the male in front of him.

"I understand, It'd be better if Naruto didn't know anything about his past until he's old enough to handle it," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. After hearing this Jiraiya nodded in agreement and began to walk out of the house. "I'll have a few of my spy's stay in the village to make sure nothing happens to Naruto. So try not to give them a hard time," Jiraiya said looking at the male in front of him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Hiruzen said as Jiraiya walked out of the building. When he did Jiraiya looked at the Hokage mountain and began to walk towards it. As he was walking he sighed as several thoughts began to fill his mind. 'So Minato's dead, I wonder what could have happened to make him lose focus like that,' Jiraiya thought as he began to walk up a set of steps that lead to the top of the Hokage mountain.

'It's no secret that he was extremely skilled when it came to the subject of fuinjutsu. I guess it's true that the seal that held the Kyuubi inside of Kushina was complex even so a seal like that should have fallen well within his skill limit. He's capable of making seals so complex that not even I can decipher them,' Jiraiya said as he reached the top of the stairs.

'I guess Naruto being born would have been a distraction but he had help with him. They could have easily taken care of Naruto while he strengthened the seal once again. Something about this just doesn't make sense, there's something that I'm missing. Something that happened that only the people that were there could have known about. An extra person maybe? . . . No that's ridiculous, trying to fight Minato would be a suicide mission,' Jiraiya said as he reached a house.

It's the house he stayed in when he visited Konoha. Jiraiya smiled seeing the old house and walked inside. When he did he walked into the kitchen he looked through the fridge and saw that he didn't have much. The only thing he had were a few cups of instant ramen. He sighed seeing this and then smiled as he reached into the fridge.

"It really has been a while since I was last here," Jiraiya said aloud as he began to boil some water. While he was waiting for the water to heat up the white haired male remembered the scroll that Minato had given him and reached into his pocket. Jiraiya then opened the scroll and noticed something that he thought was a little odd. There was a rather simple seal on the scroll under a message. Jiraiya at the moment chose to ignore the seal and read the message.

* * *

Jiraiya if you're reading this then I'm glad to see that you're back in the village. If you're still in the village when you get this then you should stop by and we'll get some ramen. Anyway, I didn't write this to ensure that you come and visit us. The real reason I'm writing this letter as a worst case scenario. That being that something went wrong and that both myself and Kushina have been killed. I have two medical-nin with me both have been instructed to take Naruto to the village if anything goes wrong. I can only hope that they make it to the village safely and that young Naruto hasn't met the same fate as us. If he is in the village and is alive then I have a request. I would like you to stay in the village and help Naruto train to become a great Shinobi. I'm sure you can figure out why I'm asking this of you, after all, you're the one who trained me. However if for whatever reason you are unable to stay then I ask that you take Naruto with you when you leave the village. The only request that I have if you do this is that you one day bring Naruto back to Konoha. However, if you decide not to then please one day return so that you can train Naruto. I am leaving the decision of what you do completely up to you. However, if you chose to accept this request of mine then it will be treated and assigned by the current Hokage whoever they may be as an S-Rank mission. You are to tell no one of why you are leaving with Naruto and you are to tell no one except for Naruto himself of who his parents are. I will let you decide when you chose to reveal us to him however when you do there is something I have placed with this message that I believe will help you in explaining who we are to Naruto. Again the decision of whether or not you accept this task is completely up to you and I will not hold any ill content towards you regardless of what your decision is.

* * *

Jiraiya looked over the scroll a few times and thought about what Minato was asking him. However, he stopped for a moment when he remembered that he had a small pot of water on the stove. Jiraiya got up from his seat and poured the steaming water into the small cup. Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the scroll. 'I guess it couldn't hurt,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he began to eat the small cup of Ramen.

'If what Hiruzen told me was true and he's not going to reveal who Naruto's parents are then it'd be a bad idea to keep him here. Most if not all of the villagers would grow to resent and hate him,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he continued to eat. When the white haired male finished eating he stared up at the ceiling and began to consider the idea.

'If he traveled with me then I might be able to teach him a few things. With enough time there's the possibility that he could surpass his father,' Jiraiya thought with a small smile. However, his smile soon faded as he realized what he was thinking. "What am I thinking?" Jiraiya said aloud as he started to shake his head.

"Naruto's not even a month old yet. Taking him out of the village and into different locations with me is a terrible idea. I spend a lot of days camping out until I make it to my next location. Having him out in the cold at such a young age would get him sick for sure. Not to mention all the extra supplies I'd have to buy until he was older," Jiraiya said aloud as more for himself than anyone else.

"Then again leaving him here with villagers that will most likely grow to resent and hate him could be just as bad," Jiraiya once again said aloud. The white haired male then leaned forward and sighed. "I'm going to have to think this over," Jiraiya once again said to himself as he began to think it over. However, as he was thinking he looked down at the scroll.

Jiraiya looked at the scroll for a second before he reached down and began to roll it up. He was about to put the scroll away however before he did he looked at the scroll one last time and sighed as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. 'I must be crazy for even considering this,' Jiraiya said as he walked out of the house.

When he did the male began to walk through the forest until he reached the heads of the Hokage mountain. When he did the male looked down and saw the Hokage mansion. He jumped off the heads and onto building using Chakra to slow his descent so that he landed on the building as quietly as possible. When he landed on the building he began to walk over to the set of stairs that lead to the Hokage's office.

When he reached the door he knocked on the door. Hearing no reply Jiraiya opened the door and was surprised to see that Hiruzen was not in his office. The white haired male looked around for a second before he remembered that Hiruzen had gone home earlier that day. Realizing this Jiraiya sighed and shushined to the elderly males house.

When Jiraiya looked at the house he sighed and knocked on the door. When he did Hiruzen opened within a few seconds and looked at his former student. "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I need to discuss something with you," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen with an unusually serious tone in his voice. Hearing this Hiruzen nodded and let the male into the house.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Hiruzen asked looking at his former student. When he asked this Jiraiya pulled out the scroll that he had been given earlier that day by the very male that he was talking to.

"I think it'd be better if you read it for yourself," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen. Hearing this the elderly male nodded and took the small scroll from Jiraiya. Hiruzen then opened the scroll and began to read over what was written inside. When he did like Jiraiya had done earlier that day his eyes had widened several times while reading it.

After Hiruzen was done with the scroll he rolled it up and looked at Jiraiya. "I see, so what do you plan on doing?" Hiruzen asked looking at the male in front of him.

"That's why I'm here. I've already made up my mind about what I want to do. I chose to show you the scroll so that you would believe me when I told you about the mission. Minato wants me to train Naruto so he will be a Konohagakure Shinobi. I would like you to document this as an S-Rank assignment so that the two of us aren't hunted for leaving Konoha," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen.

"I see, if that is the case then I shall have all the paperwork done tomorrow morning," Hiruzen said as he stood up. "Until then you are free to look after Naruto," Hiruzen said looking at the male as he began to walk out of the building. Hearing this Jiraiya stood up and walked into the room that he had last seen Naruto in.

When he did he saw Naruto where Hiruzen had left him on the small bed. Jiraiya looked at the small male and sighed. 'Didn't expect him to be such a heavy sleeper, but now that I think about it, it does makes sense. After all, Kushina was a heavy sleeper, seems like he did inherit something from her,' Jiraiya thought looking at the young male in front of him.

As Jiraiya was looking at the small infant in front of him Hiruzen was in his office. He was searching through a small stack of scrolls hoping that among all of the scrolls that he would be able to find one that was blank. When Hiruzen finally managed to find one he smiled and walked over to his desk and began to write on the piece of paper.

As he was writing he found that Jiraiya and Naruto came to his mind. 'I suppose that it will be a good thing for Naruto to leave the village. He'll get training that others can only dream of. Not to mention that Jiraiya could probably help him establish some form of friends throughout his travels. I can only guess that it would also be good for Jiraiya. It would be good for him and might even help him get over Nagato and the others. However, I suppose that it's also just as likely as Naruto picking up some bad habits from Jiraiya. Hopefully, when he comes back he won't be joining Jiraiya with his research,' Hiruzen thought to himself as he looked at the scroll in front of him.

Hiruzen was able to clear his thoughts after this and managed to focus on the paper in front of him. When Hiruzen finished what he was writing he smiled and looked out the window. When he did he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Hiruzen sighed seeing this and stood up. 'I suppose there's no harm in going a day without sleep. Hopefully, they don't ask me to do anything to straining,' Hiruzen thought as he stood up.

When he did he began to walk outside the building and began to walk down the streets of Konoha. As he was walking down the streets of Konoha he was greeted by several people that he recognized just from the amount of time that he had spent in Konoha. He smiled at all of them as he walked by them. When Hiruzen reached his home he smiled and walked inside.

He looked around for a few moments and saw no sign of Jiraiya. However, as he walked into the room that he had left Naruto in he soon found the toad sannin. Although it wasn't how he expected to find him. He saw Jiraiya close to the bed that Naruto had been sleeping in. The white haired male was just a few feet away sitting in a chair asleep. Hiruzen smiled seeing this and walked up to the male.

When Hiruzen looked at the male he smiled and placed his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. When he did the white haired male woke up and looked at Hiruzen. When Jiraiya saw the elderly male in front of him he let out a tired yawn and looked at him. "Sorry I must have dozed off," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen.

"Indeed," Hiruzen said giving his former student a smile. When he did Hiruzen extend his hand and offered Jiraiya the scroll. "I thought you would personally like to confirm the contents of this scroll. This contains the details of your mission and as long as this scroll is in the village you shall not be hunted or considered a Nukenin," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him.

Jiraiya smiled seeing this and picked up Naruto. However when he did the blonde's eyes slowly opened and he began to cry. "I should have known that he'd be waking up soon," Jiraiya said with a sigh. Hearing this Hiruzen gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to leave now. You can leave after you've gathered what you think you'll need for Naruto," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this Jiraiya sighed and looked at the male in front of him.

"About that I actually didn't want to stay in Konoha longer than needed so last night while you were getting that scroll ready I went out and got a few supplies. It should be enough to last us until we get to the next town where I can buy more," Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen. Hearing this the elder of the two smiled and watched as Jiraiya walked out of his house.

Hiruzen followed behind him and sighed. "It's almost time for me to get to my office. Until then I'll see you and Naruto out of the village," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. When he said this the white haired male smiled and as the two began to walk down the street. As the two were walking Jiraiya began to feed Naruto.

"Do you really think you have enough to last you until you get to the next town?" Hiruzen asked looking at Jiraiya. The white haired male nodded hearing this and looked at his former Sensei.

"Yes, I actually planned for a few extra days than what it should take," Jiraiya said looking at the grey-haired figure in front of him. Hiruzen looked as if he was going to say something that was until he realized how close to the gate they were. The two looked at each other preparing to say their goodbye's before they parted ways.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck," Hiruzen said looking at Jiraiya. However, before Jiraiya could say his own goodbye Hiruzen found himself looking at the small form that Jiraiya at the moment was still currently feeding. However, his attention was soon brought back to the male as he said his own goodbye.

"I could say the same to you and don't worry I have him come back one year when the Chunin exams are being held here. So that you can see how he's grown," Jiraiya said looking at the male. Hearing this Hiruzen smiled and waved as the two began to walk down the path. When the two were out of sight Hiruzen let out a sigh and began to walk towards the Hokage office.

'I look forward to that day, I look forward to seeing the young man that Naruto has become by then and hopefully he doesn't catch any of Jiraiya's bad habits,' Hiruzen thought to himself as he walked back into Konoha.

* * *

 **alright everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter and like I said I made this because I was bored. It's not meant to be taken seriously. I know the first Chapter was a little long but that's only because I had a lot I wanted to put in this chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody so I'm back and here with another chapter. The support for this story was better than I expected it to be so I'll continue to work on this story and try to bring you more chapters more often. Now I did receive a few questions mainly about the pairing. The truth is I haven't really decided on a pairing yet. However I have noticed that a few people have given me their suggestions for the pairing of this story. I haven't decided on anything yet but just know I have looked at each suggestion and have taken each of them into consideration. The only pairing that I can say for certain that I will NOT be doing is a NarutoXHarem story. Sorry guys but I will probably never do a story like that. Those type of stories just aren't that interesting to me. I hope you all understand and that you're not to mad about this. Now the last thing I want to mention is that this story does not have a beta reader. So if I screw up on the spelling I apologize and if you are interested in beta-reading this story then please let me know. Anyway now that we got all of that out of the way let's get into the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**_

 **Chapter 1: Returning**

* * *

It was an unusually exciting day for Konoha. With several Genin from other nations visiting for the Chunin exams. Hiruzen was currently looking at a small line that was in front of him. Most of which were visiting him to show him their registrations for the Chunin exams. As a blonde female approached him he took the paper from her and looked at it. "What village are you from and what team do you belong to?" Hiruzen asked looking at the female in front of him.

"We are from the Village of Sunagakure and I belong to the team named the three sand siblings," Hiruzen heard a female's voice say. When he looked up he saw a blonde female looking at him with two males on either side of her. One having black hair two markings under his eyes and something that had been wrapped up on his back. The other had red hair a strange marking on his forehead that looked a little complex and he had a huge gourd on his back.

The one thing that caught Hiruzen's attention about this male was that he had no eyebrows as well as black rings around his eyes. Hiruzen tried to ignore this and looked back the paper in front of him. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, you three have been registered. The first phase of the exam will begin in three days. I hope all of you will be there and I wish all of you the best of luck," Hiruzen said handing them a piece of paper.

Temari nodded towards Hiruzen and then they began to walk away. Hiruzen looked at the line in front of him sighed with relief seeing that he only had a few teams that he would have to register for the exam. He then looked at the new three in front of him. Like before each had different features however unlike the previous team none caught his attention. "What village are you from and what team do you belong to?" Hiruzen asked looking at the three in front of him.

"We belong to Otogakure, and our team is team Dosu," The female of the three said looking at him. Hearing this Hiruzen tensed up but didn't show it.

'A team from Oto? I had heard negative things about that village,' Hiruzen thought to himself. He then once again looked up he saw that two of them were relatively normal but one had bandages covering almost his entire body. 'No telling what's under those bandages. If it's anything like what's under Ibiki's head piece then I don't want to see what he looks like,' Hiruzen thought looking at the male in front of him.

"Dosu, Kin, and Zaku, the three of you have been registered for the Chunin exams. The first phase of the exam takes place in three days I wish all of you the best of luck," Hiruzen said looking at the three, when he said this he handed the piece of paper back to the male in the center. Hiruzen then looked down and let out a sigh of relief. That was the last team that was in the room.

Hiruzen then smiled and was about to reach for the small stack of his Icha Icha books. However, as soon as his hand touched the book the door to his office opened. Hiruzen mentally winced at this and looked towards the door. When he did he saw a male with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes however the feature that captured the males attention the most was he had three whiskers on each cheek.

Hiruzen smiled seeing this and looked at the blonde figure in front of him. "I assume you're here to sign up for the Chunin exam?" Hiruzen said looking at the male.

"Yeah, I am," The blonde male said handing him a piece of paper. Hiruzen looked at the paper and smiled seeing the name. Naruto Uzumaki was clearly written on the paper. Hiruzen smiled seeing this and looked at the male in front of him and began to fill out the rest of the information on the paper. "I'm glad to see that you've returned to the village," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto.

Naruto gave Hiruzen a smile and scratched the back of his head little sheepishly. "Yeah, well Jiraiya thought that it'd be best if I took the Chunin exam this year instead of waiting four years for it to be held in Konoha again," The blonde said looking at the male.

"Well when you have some free time come and visit me, and I'll take you out for some ramen," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto as he handed the blonde the small piece of paper. The younger of the two smiled hearing this. "Well, the first phase of the exam will be held in three days. I hope to see you there and wish you the best of luck," Hiruzen said looking at the blonde in front of him. Naruto smiled hearing this and looked at the elderly male in front of him.

"Do you know of any training grounds that are currently free? You know a training ground that doesn't get many visitors," Naruto asked looking at Hiruzen.

"I assume that you'll want to do some more training before the Chunin exams start?" Hiruzen asked with a smile. Naruto nodded hearing this and Hiruzen smiled. "Mind if I ask why you want one that no one visits that often?" Hiruzen asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm used to training alone with Jiraiya, he didn't like having others around while we were training. I've kind of gotten used to training alone so I'd rather not have others around," Naruto said looking at Hiruzen.

"Alright, I understand, but to be honest I'm not sure if any training grounds are free and unoccupied. I'm sure that the other shinobi from the other villages had the same thoughts as you and want to get in some last minute training and the training grounds that were abandoned now have shinobi in them," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto. The blonde sighed hearing this and looked at Hiruzen.

"That's fine, I'm sure I'll figure something out," Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room. However just before the blonde reached the door Hiruzen stood up from his chair and looked at Naruto. "I know this is your first time in the village, or at least the first time you can remember so please allow me to show you around," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled hearing this and nodded when he did Hiruzen returned his smile and began to walk with him. "So Naruto how long do you plan to stay in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked looking at Naruto. The sudden question caught Naruto bit off guard but smiled and tried to answer.

"Oh, I'm not sure, to be honest. I hadn't really thought that much about it," Naruto said as he looked at the elderly male.

"I see, so Jiraiya left the choice of whether or not you want to stay up to you," Hiruzen said looking at the male.

"Yeah, he thought it'd be better if I stayed, but at times he seemed a little worried like he was afraid that if I stayed here that something bad was going to happen," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Hiruzen thought about this for a moment, however, was suddenly cut off by a kid yelling. When the two turned their attention to where the screams were coming from they saw a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes running from a female with pink hair and green eyes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" The female said looking at the young male she was chasing.

The two smiled seeing this and continued down the streets. "Glad to see there are still some people that don't give my grandson any special treatment," Hiruzen said looking at the two that had just run past him.

"This is certainly a lively village, I guess I can see why Jiraiya talked about it as much as he did," Naruto said aloud, forgetting for a moment that he had someone accompanying him.

"I guess the first place you'd like to go is to a grouchy store," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, since I don't know how long I'm going to be here it'd be nice to have a few supplies just in case I end up staying here a while," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him.

"I know, just the place," Hiruzen said looking at the male. Hiruzen then turned and Naruto followed behind him. It took them only a matter of seconds to arrive at their destination. "This place doesn't have anything besides food but they usually have the best food in the village," Hiruzen said looking at Naruto.

"That's fine at the moment I don't need much for training. I'm sure I can go to a different store to find what I'm looking for," Naruto said as the two entered the building.

"That's good to hear," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of training are you doing at the moment," Hiruzen, asked looking at Naruto. When he asked this the blonde became a little nervous and looked at him.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, to be honest," Naruto said scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly. Hiruzen smiled hearing this and looked at the male in front of him.

"It's fine I understand how secretive Jiraiya can be," Hiruzen said looking at the young blonde.

"Well thanks for the help," Naruto said given the elderly male in front of him a smile. When Hiruzen saw this he returned Naruto's smile and began to walk away. Naruto sighed when the elderly male was out of sight he walked into the store that he had been showed too. Naruto then began to walk through the store and stopped when he saw a small box will with small balls. Naruto looked at the price and smiled when he did.

"Twenty-five Ryo a peace," Naruto said aloud looking at them. Naruto smiled and began to pick up a few balls. Once Naruto had as many as he could carry he began to walk to the counter. Naruto then placed the small balls on the counter with a sheepish smile. As the male began to put the balls in a bag Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Gama-chan.

"Sorry about this Gama-chan but I need the money," Naruto said looking at his small frog shaped wallet.

"That will be five thousand Ryo," The male said looking at Naruto. The blonde nodded hearing this and reached into his wallet and pulled out five thousand Ryo. When he did the male nodded and handed him his bag. Naruto took his bag and began to walk out of the building. When he did Naruto opened the bag and smiled.

"I don't think that I'll have it completely mastered in three days so I won't be able to use it for the first part of the exam. However depending on how long the other phases of the exam are I may have it master by then and might be able to use it then. Now the only thing I need to do is find a place to train," Naruto said as he began to walk down the streets of Konoha.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for those that are curious about my other stories I will try to update them soon. Anyway if you have any questions let me know and I will try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter, and like usual please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back and here with another chapter. So I still haven't decided on a pairing and I will hopefully have one by next chapter. Anyway sorry and thanks for waiting for this and I hope you all enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **Chapter 2: Old friends**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He had technically been here before but he was so young that there was no possible way that he could remember the city. As he walked down he heard the sound of screaming and turned his head to see a young male with brown hair and black eyes running down the streets being chased by a female with long pink hair and green eyes.

The female had actually managed to capture Naruto's attention for a moment for the simple fact that he thought she was a little pretty. However, after a few seconds, the male shook these thoughts from his head and continued down the streets. 'She's pretty but she doesn't stand a chance against some of the girls that Jiraiya showed me,' Naruto thought as he continued down the streets.

"Hey watch it brat!" Naruto heard a familiar voice say.

"Careful, do you really think we have time for this?" Naruto once again heard another familiar voice say.

'Those voices, it can't be,' Naruto thought to himself as he started to run towards the voices. When he got there he saw a male that was wearing a loose black suit as well as a black hat with several purple markings on his face. As well as a female with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair that had been tied into four separate pigtails. Naruto smiled seeing these two and began to walk over to them.

The male of the two was at the moment holding the young male that he had seen just moments ago off the ground by the collar of his shirt."Kankuro, Temari!" Naruto called out as he began to run towards the two. When he said this the two turned and smiled Kankuro smiled and dropped the male and looked at him.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, someone far more interesting has caught my attention," Kankuro said as he began to walk towards Naruto. When he said this Kankuro ran to the female that had been chasing him down the streets and started to hide behind her. As he Sakura stared at the three figures in front of her.

Out of the three, the blonde male was the one that had captured her attention the most. 'Who is this guy? He looks to be around our age and he's a Konoha forehead protector, but I don't remember seeing him around the village, he hasn't been on any missions that had us working with other teams, come to think of it I don't even remember seeing him at the academy,' Sakura thought as she looked at the male.

"It's good to see the two of you again, Kankuro good to see that you've gotten better at using that technique," Naruto said looking at the male in front of him. Being able to see what he was doing with his puppet but not mentioning it so that it would still be a surprise for others that may be listening to them.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to figure out how to do this," Kankuro said looking at the blonde male. Naruto smiled hearing this and turned towards Temari.

"As for you Temari, it's nice to see that you're still as beautiful as a desert flower," Naruto said looking at the female. Temari chuckled hearing this and looked at the blonde male in front of her.

"I see, that some of his bad habits have rubbed off on you," Temari said looking at Naruto a little disappointed. Naruto chuckled hearing this and looked at the two in front of him.

"Yeah, seems that way," Naruto said looking at the two. Naruto then thought of an obvious question that he until now had not asked the two yet. "So what are you two dong here?" Naruto asked looking at the two figures in front of him.

"Well apart from being here to take place in the exam, we're also here because Gaara wanted to come," Kankuro said looking at the male in front of him.

"Gaara wanted to come? Why?" Naruto asked looking at the two figures in front of him.

"He wouldn't say although I'm pretty sure that he wanted to see you again," Kankuro said looking at Naruto. The blonde male smiled hearing this and looked at the two in front of him.

"Well the exam isn't until tomorrow, do you guys want to meet up before then and do something?" Naruto asked looking at the two.

"I can't I have something planned, however, I'm sure Gaara and Temari would love to," Kankuro said looking at the two in front of him.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to catch up with you and I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind seeing you again either," Temari said looking at Naruto. The blonde smiled hearing this and looked at the two in front of him.

"Great, I saw this ramen place that looked interesting, I think it was named Ichiraku's," Naruto said looking at the two.

"Well at least your love for ramen is still intact," Kankuro said jokingly when he said this Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you two later. Don't forget Ichiraku's," Naruto said as he began to walk away. The two smiled and waved as he walked away. Temari sighed as he left her sight and turned to face her brother.

"Now what? We can't continue if-" Temari began only to get off by her brother.

"I know, I'll try and get a message to dad," Kankuro said as he began to walk in another direction. When he did Temari turned and began to follow him. The blonde that they had just been talking to was currently walking down the streets. However, it wasn't long before he was stopped.

"Hey, you!" Naruto heard an unfamiliar female voice say. When he turned he saw the female from before looking at him. "Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at the male in front of her.

"My name's Naruto, and I'm a Konoha Shinobi same as you," Naruto said looking at the female in front of her. This didn't lower Sakura's suspicion of him and she looked at him.

'Naruto? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Sakura mentally questioned as she looked at the blonde male. "If that's true then why didn't I see you at the academy and where have you been all this time?" Sakura asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I didn't train at the academy, and you probably haven't seen me because I've been out of the village on a mission," Naruto said as he turned around starting to become a little bored with the conversation. "And before you ask, yes I was named after the character from icha icha paradise," Naruto said as he continued to walk away.

'Icha Icha Paradise? That book that Kakashi's always reading? Maybe that's where I heard the name he must have mentioned while we were training,' Sakura thought to herself as she watched the male walk away.

* * *

With Hiruzen

The male was currently looking a small group of in front of him. "So have you all tested them?" Hiruzen asked looking at them. Hearing this the three nodded and Hiruzen smiled. "Very well, and if you still believe that they are ready then I shall allow them to participate in the exam," Hiruzen said looking at them.

"I believe that team seven's Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are ready to participate in the Chunin exam," Kakashi said looking at the elderly male in front of him. When he said this the female of the group stepped forward and looked at him.

"I believe that team eight's Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are ready to participate in the Chunin exam," Kurenai said looking at Hiruzen.

"And I believe that team ten's Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are ready to participate in the exam," Asuma said as he looked at his father. Hearing this the eldest of the four nodded and looked at them.

"Very well, if you are sure then, I shall allow these three teams to participate in the exam," Hiruzen said looking at the three of them. The male then began to mark down their names on a piece of paper and gave each of them one. "I hope that they meet your expectations," Hiruzen said looking at the male in front of him. The three nodded hearing this and began to walk out of the room.

As they did the female of the three smiled and shunshinned away. When she reappeared she looked at the three in front of her. "So what did he say?" Kiba asked looking at the female in front of him and she smiled and pulled out the small pieces of paper.

"Congratulations it looks like you three are going to be participating in the Chunin exam," Kurenai said as she looked at the three in front of him.

"Ah yeah! That's awesome thanks, Sensei!" Kiba said as he took the piece of paper from her and smiled. Kurenai smiled seeing this knowing that he would have been happy to hear about it.

"So now what? Do you guys think we should try to get in some last minute training?" Kiba asked as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Th-that does s-sound like a g-good idea," Hinata said as she looked at the three in front of her.

"Indeed, it'd be nice if we were ready for tomorrow," Shino said looking at his two teammates.

"Okay then let's go train! Hey, Kurenai-sensei! Do you know of any training spots that haven't been taken yet?" Kiba asked looking at the female in front of him. When he asked this the female began to think about all the places that she had visited earlier that day.

"I'm not sure if it's open but there's a chance that it's not taken yet," Kurenai said looking at the three in front of her. She then turned around and looked at them. "Follow me and I'll take you there," Kurenai said as she began to walk away. When she said this the three started to follow behind her.

'Because of how many outsiders have been coming into the village a lot of training areas are occupied now. Including our usual training area, this one might be open but even if it is open I'm not sure if there's that much they can do before the exam starts tomorrow,' Kurenai thought to herself as she continued down the street. She then stopped in front of a gate and looked at it. "Well here we are, it may not be much but it'll do for today," Kurenai said as she looked at the three. When she said this the three smiled and walked into the training area.

"Alright, so what should we do first Kuren-" Kiba began only to stop when they heard a loud boom and saw some dust fly into the air. "What was that?" Kiba asked as he looked in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know but we should probably check it out," Shino said looking at them, Hinata nodded hearing this and the four of them began to move towards the sound that they had heard. When they got there they saw a male who looked to be around their age standing in a small creator. He had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes. However what had caught Kurenai's attention was that his hands had a small amount of steam coming off them.

It looked as if they were scorched, the male brought his hands close to him and fell to his knees. "Stay here," Kurenai said as she walked towards the male.

"Damn it, this hurts," Kurenai heard the male mumble as he looked at his hands.

"Let me see your hands," Kurenai said looking at the young male in front of her. Naruto looked up a little surprised hearing a voice. When he did he saw a female with black hair and red eyes looking at him. He was surprised that he hadn't heard her or her team coming towards him. "Let me see your hands," Kurenai once again said looking at the male. This snapped the blonde out of his daze and he looked at her.

"R-right," Naruto said as he held out his hands. The female then took the males hands and when she did she understood why they hurt so much. Like she had thought his hands were burned but the burns weren't from fire, they were chakra burns. However, the thing that surprised her the most was that it looked like his wounds were already starting to heal.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kurenai asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Naruto said as he looked at his hands. However, to his surprise, Kurenai took his hands and began to look at them. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out a few bandages. 'Damn, I was really close that time,' Naruto thought as he looked at his hands. As he did this he looked at the female in front of him something about her seemed oddly familiar.

It took the blonde a few seconds to realize why. The way she was sitting, that kind and tender smile on her face, even the way she was bandaging his hand, it all reminded him of Jiraiya. Naruto then bit his lip thinking about what he was about to do. "One more time, one more time and then I'll quit," Naruto said with newly found conviction as he stood up and took a stance and placing his hands in front of him. When he did Kurenai backed up a bit seeing this and watched as a small blue ball of pure chakra started to gather in front of him.

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was seeing. With that technique and the way he was standing, he looked almost exactly like the Yondaime. After a few seconds, the ball dispersed and a smile overtook the blondes face. "I-I . . . I did it! _I REALLY DID IT_!" Naruto said as he started to jump up and down from excitement. _"I MASTERED IT IN JUST THREE DAYS! I REALLY DID IT!"_ Naruto said as he continued to jump in the air. Kurenai couldn't believe what she had just heard, this boy who looked to be around the same age as her team had just mastered an A-rank technique in just three days.

The blonde stopped hearing this and looked up at the female a little panicked. "Crap what time is it!?" The male asked a little panicked.

"Around eight," Kurenai said as she looked at the male. Naruto's eyes widened hearing this and he reached down to pick up his bag.

"Crap I'm going to be late!" Naruto said as he started to undo the bandages that Kurenai had put on him.

"Late for what?" Kurenai asked looking at the male in front of her.

"I promised my friends that we'd meet up to eat. I need to hurry they're probably waiting on me," Naruto said as he finished undoing the bandages that ha been put on him. He then offered the bandages to Kurenai. "Thanks but I don't need these," Naruto said as he gave Kurenai the bandages. Kurenai was about to say something until she noticed that his hands had been completely healed.

"Alright," Kurenai said as she watched the blonde male start to run off. She then sighed and looked at the bandages. 'He mastered an A-rank technique that took even one of the Sannin a month to master, and he did it in three days,' Kurenai thought to herself and then chuckled slightly. 'For a prodigy as amazing as him he sure doesn't act like one,' Kurenai thought as the blonde faded from sight.

As Naruto ran down the streets he began to worry about what Temari and Gaara might think if he were late. As he ran towards the building he sighed and looked at them. "Sorry, guys I was-" Naruto began only to get cut off by the two.

"Training," The two said almost simultaneously.

"W-what? How'd you know?" Naruto asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Naruto when you were in Suna all you and Jiraiya did was train. It's not hard to imagine that you'd be training here, even if Jiraiya's not here," Temari said looking at the male in front of her. Naruto laughed slightly hearing this and started to scratch the back of his head a little sheepishly.

"Well then let's go," Gaara said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this Naruto nodded and the three walked into the store. As the three walked in they all sat together and looked at the man in front of them.

"Hello, and what will the three of you be having?" Ichiraku asked looking at the three in front of him.

"I'll have special," Naruto said not wanting to look through the menu.

"I guess I'll have what he's having," Temari said looking at the male in front of him.

"Make it three," Gaara said looking at the male in front of him. When he said this the male smiled and nodded. "Three specials coming up," The male said as he turned around and began to cook the noodles.

"I really missed you guys," Naruto said looking at the two in front of him.

"We could say the same thing to you. It got a little boring after you left Suna," Temari said looking at the male in front of her. Naruto chuckled slightly hearing this and looked at the blonde female.

"Yeah, I guess our leave was a little sudden," Naruto said looking at the two in front of him.

"So Gaara how have things been ever since you got the new seal?" Naruto asked looking at the red-haired male in front of him.

"A little odd, I still have a little trouble falling asleep but it's been a little easier here lately," Gaara said looking at Naruto. The blonde male smiled hearing this and looked at him with a smile.

"Well that's good, Jiraiya did say that it might take you a little time to get used to sleeping, but it's good to hear that you're at least trying," Naruto said looking at him. The three then became a little quiet and Temari bit her lip knowing what she was about to say may end up being a mistake.

"So Naruto I have to ask, is what we've heard about Jiraiya true?" Temari asked looking at the blonde. Naruto tensed up slightly hearing this and the three had a few bowls placed in front of them. Naruto smiled seeing the ramen in front of him and reached for a few chopsticks.

"Well that depends on what you've heard," Naruto asked as he broke the chopsticks apart and started to eat.

"Well we had heard that he's dead," Temari said looking at the blonde male. When she said this Naruto once again tensed up and sighed.

"It has been a few months since I last seen him. Then again this is Jiraiya, despite how he acts he's no pushover. So just because it's been a while since I last seen him doesn't mean that he's dead," Naruto said looking at the two in front of him. Temari suddenly felt a little bad for asking this and looked at the male.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any negative feelings I just-" Temari began only to have Naruto cut her off.

"It's fine, I can understand why you'd ask this. After all, it wasn't just me that helped Gaara with his problem, a large part of it was what Jiraiya did. So it's only natural that the two of you would be curious about him after all," Naruto said as he looked at his bowl of ramen he then shook these thoughts from his head and looked at them. "But let's not focus on that now, tonight should be about us, and reconnecting," Naruto said with a smile. "After all if Jiraiya was dead he wouldn't want me to stay depressed forever right?" Naruto said looking at the two in front of him.

Gaara smiled hearing this and nodded. "That's right from what I saw he cares about you, and he wouldn't want you to focus on his death. He'd want you to focus on making a brighter future for yourself," Gaara said as he gave the blonde a smile. Temari smiled hearing this and reached for a pair of chopsticks and looked at the males.

"Right now let's eat," Temari said as she began to eat the ramen.

"Temari? When did you start liking ramen so much?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him.

"After you left," Gaara said looking at Naruto who was a little confused to hear this. "It was my idea, I started eating ramen every day after you left and Temari eventually got to the point to where she'd join me," Gaara said as he started to eat.

"Why?" Naruto asked a little confused by what he had just been told.

"Because they didn't want to forget you," Naruto heard a familiar voice say. When Naruto heard this he turned around and smiled at who he saw. "If you ask me I personally didn't see the point. How could Gaara forget the guy that helped fixed his seal and how could Temari forget the guy that took her out for ramen every day," Kankuro said looking at the three in front of him.

"Kankuro, I thought you said you had something to do," Naruto asked looking at the male.

"Yeah, well it didn't take as long as I thought it would. I finished early and decided to come eat with you," Kankuro said looking at the male in front of him. He then sat down and looked to see that all of them seemed to be eating the same thing. "I guess I'll have what they're having," Kankuro said with a smile. The male smiled hearing this and once again started to prepare a bowl of ramen.

Kankuro smiled when the bowl was placed in front of him and began to eat and smiled hearing three people that he cared about eat and laugh. 'Hopefully, that message I sent to our father will discourage him from attacking Konoha. If he knows that Naruto's here then maybe he'll rethink his decision of attacking Konoha. After all, I'm sure not being able to talk to Naruto again would really bother Gaara and Temari might not ever be able to look at him again. I also don't want to hurt Naruto but I'm more concerned about what would become of them than what would happen to me,' Kankuro thought as he began to eat.

* * *

 **Hey everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please tell me what you guys thought of this story and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I will try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway this is Brute and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
